This invention relates to an adjustable shaving razor having a shaving razor head conveniently changeable in angularity with respect to the handle member of the razor.
More particularly, the invention relates to a new razor having an adjustable razor head easily changed in angularity with respect to the handle member by simple finger action. The head is maintained in any selected angular condition with respect to the handle member by intermeshing disc-like mating surfaces yieldably biased together but easily shifted with respect to each other by notch-like indexing movement. Indexing movement of one mating surface with respect to the other effects change of the angular condition of the transverse head with respect to the handle.
The standard safety razors commercially available have a razor head which is essentially perpendicular to the elongated handle portion thereof. When the handle is pulled in a direction common to its length, which habitually is the technique most people employ in shaving, the result is that the blade cutter or cutters of the razor head attack each hair or bristle in a relatively "head-on" manner. The result is "tearing" instead of angularly slicing the hairs or bristles to be removed, as well as relatively rapid clogging of the razor head. One would not use a blade in that manner to plow snow or grade a road, but that manner has been the historical and habitual way that safety razor shaving has heretofore been conducted.
The shaving of unwanted hair from a person's body generally becomes more and more irritating to the skin as the bristles of hair become tougher and tougher and require more and more shaving strokes to achieve effective removal using the conventional "head-on" action aforedescribed. Reduction of the number of shaving strokes by employing a slicing action on the unwanted hair can contribute to reduced skin irritation.
The desirability of employing a slanted razor heat to achieve slicing action in cutting off undesired hair in shaving has long been recognized, as is evident from prior patent teachings dealing with slanted safety razor heads. However, insofar as is known, prior art patent teachings of slanted razor heads either require a fixed slant angle for the transverse razor head with respect to the handle or a relatively complex and expensive structural arrangement for adjustment of the razor head to varied desired angles as determined by the user to be the most effective for his or her purposes.
The teaching of this invention presents a new solution permitting extraordinary versatility for the angular orientation of the transverse razor head with respect to the razor handle while at the same time achieving this result with exceeding economy and simplicity of structural arrangement.